The Wonders of Minecraft - Episode 1: The Strange Darkness
NOTE: The Wonders of Minecraft is a fan-made series made by Nathan Ma. I created this series to entertain Minecraft players. Please do not edit unless there is a small grammatical error, or something along those lines. I would not like it if my story all the sudden got ruined by some idiots. Enjoy the story! Notice, the characters speak in a script-like structure. This is to allow others to use this as a play and re-enact your favorite scene with your friends and family. Characters: Jeff Lina Meredith* Zombie King* *Minor Character Jeff was stupid. He had just joined the world of Minecraft, and hadn’t known anything about it. Even he himself admitted it: he was stupid. The whole world had been made of cubes and blocks, even Jeff himself. Jeff stood there for a while, not knowing what to do. A few minutes later, another player appeared next to him. This player was a female, and she was named Angelina, or Lina or for short. Lina looked angry. Lina: I can’t believe that dumb ol’ kid killed me! That cheater! I said fair fight, swords ONLY! No commands allowed! Jeff gasped at the word swords. He looked at Lina, who then noticed him and stared back. A few seconds later, Lina began walking towards Jeff. Lina let out all her anger on Jeff. Lina: You! Can I punch you? Jeff: Uh... no? Lina (ignores Jeff): Ok Lina begins to punch Jeff repeatedly. Jeff could feel the harm. Jeff: Ow, that hurts! Please stop that! Lina: No, I need to let out my anger on someone. By the time Jeff learned how to move, it was too late. Jeff has been killed, and seconds later he respawned in the same spot he started in. Lina looked confused, and then smiled. Lina: Oh my god, you must be new here! Sorry, my name is Angelina. I thought were a player and therefore I killed you. Jeff blushed. Then, he began to speak. Jeff: It’s ok, but could you please guide me along my journey? Lina: Sure! Follow me to my house, I’ve got some goodies. It’s getting quite dark, and monsters come out when it’s dark. Lina and Jeff walked to Lina’s home, which was in a village. The village was full of villagers, which all looked different from Jeff and Lina. They had longer noses and connected arms. They were also taller and wore different gear for their jobs. Lina walked into house, and Jeff followed her inside. Another player sat inside, this one’s named Meredith. Meredith stared long and hard at Jeff when he walked in. Meredith was a boy. He was much larger and taller than Jeff, and had a deeper voice. Meredith: Who’s the new guy? Jeff: I’m Jeff. I’m new here, Lina said she would help me. Lina (points at crafting table): I’m gonna teach you how to mine. Can you break that table? Jeff punched the table repeatedly until it popped out into a smaller version. It went into Jeff’s hand. Jeff: Woah! Lina: Now place the block back. Jeff placed the block back. Jeff: Cool! Lina: Yeah, lemee teach you how to craft and stuff. Meredith can help me. Meredith: Ok fine, I’ll help. You two look hungry, lemme grab something. Meredith grabbed two cooked peices of fish and tossed them at Lina. Lina (hands one to Jeff): Thanks. On through the night, Lina and Meredith taught Jeff how to craft. Meanwhile, in the deapest, darkest part of the forest, an evil mob stood. Not just any mob, but a zombie. In fact, it was the zombie king. The ruler of all zombies. And it was hungry. Zombie King: Tonight, we shall have a feast! Tommorow night, I say we prepare to invade the nearby village! Zombie warriors, prepare your weapons. Land like that, the zombies grabbed swords and armor and torches. They were ready to attack tommorow.Category:Stories Category:Fan Stories Category:Nathan’s Fanon Category:The Wonders of Minecraft